7582
7582: Michael Minicozzi's Day At Blizzard Beach, With Pam & Stevie - 2008 A pig sings "There Are Chickens in the Trees" until a rooster tells him that chickens don't live in trees. J For Jiggle, Juggle, Jump, Joy (EKA: 3513) Snacks On Parade: Raisins (EKA: 3152) "Ladies and gentlemen, the Starlight Hotel takes great pride in presenting the world's favorite six-year-old entertainer, Miss Prairie Dawn!" Prairie sings "All By Myself" with a backup group of monsters. Rubber Stamps: 11 (EKA: 3194) The Ringmaster Displays 11 Purple Pooches (EKA: 3194) Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Little Red Caboose Behind The Train" (EKA: 3146) N Is For Nose (EKA: 3294) Milo Counting: 11 (EKA: 3657) J Family Jamboree (EKA: 3152) Miami Mice - Kermit tries to interview the mice about adventure, but finds it difficult to continue the interview when he's interrupted by a jet plane, an animal stampede, and a giant monster all making their way through the office (EKA: 3619) A hand draws a farm backdrop for the animals (EKA: 3509) At the circus, Tommy Trueheart displays his 11 trick-performing lions (EKA: 3194) Butterflies (EKA: 3099) Polly Darton sings "Save Your Energy for Me," a song about energy conservation. A kid voice-over says, "Ocean," as a fish is seen swimming in the ocean How Crayons Are Made (EKA: 3701) Is No One Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf (EKA: 3118) Mary-Kate Olsen Sings "Honky Tonk Hip Hop" (EKA: 4442) Nancy The Nanny-Goat (EKA: 3148) A bus driver counts 11 of each necessity for a bus trip camping The Miss Muffet Play: Little Miss Muffet rehearses for a play about her nursery rhyme. At the "Along came a spider" clue, Muffet's co-star enters wearing a number of different animal costumes, including a rabbit and a duck. Miss Muffet becomes increasingly annoyed -- and when he shows up as a fish, she grabs the parts of his fish costume off of him, and puts his spider outfit on. Naturally, once she sees the spider costume on him, Miss Muffet is frightened, and a crazy chase ensues. Sand Letters: J/j (EKA: 3152) "Put On Your Kammikluuk," a Joe Raposo song with the Alaskan words for all the things you need to put on when it's ukiuq (winter). (EKA: 4005) The moon listens to everyone say "Good night" in different languages It's A Lovely Eleven Morning (EKA: 3657) Penguins Take A Bath A tiny ant pushes the huge N into its place in the alphabet (EKA: 3194) The Kidsongs Kids sings "Santa, Please Don't Forget Me On Christmas Day" (EKA: 3194) 11 Water-Skiing Hippos (EKA: 5400) Some, More & No Clowns (EKA: 3099) "The Wasteroon Song" - three water drops complain about people wasting water, calling them "Wasteroons." Clowns & Horns: 11 (EKA: 3657) Lew Zealand Plays "You Light Up My Life" On Fish (EKA: [[3294|'3294']]) A mouse demonstrates between by squeezing between two elephants (EKA: 3657) Farley Sings "Figure It Out" (EKA: 3099) Suzie Kabloozie: Judge 11 Cavemen Look For A Place To Sit Barney, Baby Bop, Luci, Min, Derek & Kathy sing "Never Talk To Strangers" An Interview With The Letter N (EKA: 3148) Here Is Your Life: 2102 Shady Lane Guy Smiley salutes the life of a house, 2102 Shady Lane, with visits from Frank Lloyd Left the architect, Mr. Bricklayer and Ms. Carpenter who built the house, Tommy and Sally Wilson, children of the family that once lived in the house, and even 2104 Shady Lane, the house that used to be located next door to 2102 Shady Lane, before it was replaced with a highway (EKA: 3099) Gordon voiceover N/n (EKA: 3294) Category:Images Category:Mike's Episode Guide Category:Mike's Episodes Category:2008 Episodes